


Perkara TTS dan "Kacang"

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor GARING, M/M, Maybe OOC, One Shot, Shounen-ai, Slash, TeRoki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Teru terlalu asik mengisi TTS. Teriakan "kacang mahal" menemani Hiro yang terabaikan.





	Perkara TTS dan "Kacang"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My First Story adalah band beraliran alternative-rock yang terbentuk pada 2011 dengan label rekaman Intact Records, yang bukan milik penulis. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> One-shot. Slash - Teru x Hiro [TeRoki]. Fluff. || Warning: OOC, humor garing.
> 
> Harap diingat bahwa kejadian dalam fanfiksi ini murni imajinasi penulis, dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian canon MFS manapun.
> 
> Akhir kata,  
> Happy reading minna-san~!

Diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh kekasihmu, ketika kau jelas-jelas berada dalam radius kurang dari limabelas sentimeter darinya--dan sudah melakukan beribu modus, tapi tetap tak ternotis, memang sakit sangat.

Bersyukur Hiro terlahir dengan _kokoro_ yang tahan banting dan _maso_ -nya sehat walafiat, jadi takkan tumbang walau ditabrak bus tur milik kakaknya sekalipun--itu cari mati namanya.

Ah, skenario diatas memang sedang berlangsung.

Nishizawa Teruki masih asik mengisi deretan petak-petak horisontal campur vertikal TTS, alias Teka-Teki Silang (Teka-Teki Sialan dalam kamus Hiro). Terlalu tenggelam dalam memikirkan jawaban yang pas, sampai tak sadar badan mungil Hiro yang sedari tadi menyender padanya sudah bergeser menjauh--limabelas sentimeter.

"Teru." Hiro mencoba memanggil.

_Kacang mahal, kacang mahal~_

Penjual kacang di seberang jalan berteriak, entah menjajankan dagangannya atau secara implisit menyindir Hiro, entahlah.

Tidak mendapat respon dari si empunya nama, sang bungsu Moriuchi memanggil lagi, dengan menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya, "Teru."

_Kacang mahal, kacang mahal~_

Bukan Moriuchi Hiroki namanya kalau tidak ngotot level nyebelin minta ampun. Ia gemas ingin menarik kepala Teru dan berteriak tepat di telinganya. "Teruki!" Kali ini ia berteriak, kesal bercampur greget.

Hanya ada deru mesin van yang dibiarkan terparkir dalam kondisi menyala, dan teriakan si penjual kacang "mahal" di seberang jalan. Tiada terdengar nada bariton meluncur dari bibir Teru.

 _Mohon bersabar, ini ujian_ , kalimat itu berdengung dalam telinga Hiro. Vokalis My First Story itu membenturkan kepala ke jok depan, sembari membayangkan apakah Teru akan merespon jika ia pura-pura sedang menghadapi sakratul maut ala sinetron--sisi masokhis Hiro mulai keluar.

"Ah!"

Sentakan riang Teru menyadarkan Hiro dari imajinasi masonya, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung mengangkat kepala dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajah. Akhirnya, ia dinotis juga oleh sang kekasih! Hiro mengucap syukur pada dewa-dewi manapun yang menyadarkan Teru.

Pensil di tangan Teru menuliskan huruf demi huruf pada petak-petak vertikal, sambil nyengir ia menggumam sendiri, "Jawanannya 'Antitesis', toh. Aku berpikir sampai ke bahasa Latin, ternyata judul album bandku sendiri." Terkekeh ia sambil membaca pertanyaan lainnya.

Sepertinya Teru masih belum menotis Hiro.

 _Kampret!_ batin Hiro menjerit-jerit bak kesetanan. Ingin rasanya ia menyanyikan lagu sakit hati band kakaknya, sekalian sambil mengiris bawang bombai agar terasa penghayatannya. Menyanyi sambil bercucuran airmata karena baik mata dan hatinya perih.

Semua karena buku TTS laknat dengan kover yang menggunggah iman pria itu! Hiro tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa ia, vokalis band My First Story cemburu dengan TTS--notabene adalah benda mati--yang menyita perhatian kekasihnya. Oke, silahkan tertawa dunia, Moriuchi Hiroki tak peduli.

Tak tahan, Hiro memutuskan membuka pintu van dan turun. Seharusnya tadi ia ikut dengan member lainnya yang pergi entah kemana, daripada ia berdua dengan Teru di dalam van, tapi malah diabaikan macam hiasan saja. Toh kekasihnya lebih peduli pada benda mati, kok.

"Hiro, kaumau kemana?"

_Giliran mau pergi, baru ditanya mau kemana. Si kampret memang!_

"Pergi," jawab Hiro ketus tanpa berbalik menghadap Teru--yang menatap punggungnya penuh tanya. Buku TTS dan pensil diletakkan asal di jok di sampingnya.

"Pergi?" beo Teru, "mau ikut Sho-san dan yang lainnya?"

"Bukan, aku mau pergi! Dari kamu!" Hiro berseru sok dramatis, sambil membalikkan badan menghadap Teru. Andai ini drama khas Indonesia, pasti sudah ada musik sok mempertegang suasana dan efek _zoom-in-zoom-out-alay_ yang mengiringi.

(Sayangnya ini realita. Tolong, tidak perlu berlebihan mengimajinasikannya, Hiro).

Tampang bengong menghiasi wajah Teru. "Pergi dariku?" ia berujar, menaikkan sebelah alis, "maksudnya?"

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di pelipis Hiro, sembari ia bergerutu, meluapkan kekesalannya, "Lebih baik aku ngemil kacang mahal di seberang jalan sana, sekalian ikut bantu si bapak jualan, daripada diabaikan olehmu selama setengah jam--ketika hanya ada kita berdua di van!" Ia mengerucutkan bibir ketika melihat respon Teru--menatapnya inosen dan memiringkan kepala heran.

Nurani Hiro bermonolog alay, _Ya ampun, kenapa disaat begini, kauharus terlihat imut plus ganteng, sih?!_

Tigapuluh detik. Keduanya saling tatap menatap (minus efek percikan cintanya), dengan teriakan si penjual kacang mengiringi--entah bagaimana teriakannya bisa mengalahkan deru mobil yang berlalu lalang.

Mendadak tawa Teru pecah, membuat alis Hiro berkedut. Sang gitaris tunggal turun dari van sambil membawa buku TTS-nya, lantas menghampiri Hiro yang langsung ogah menatapnya balik begitu ia mendekat.

"Hahaha! Astaga, Hiroki, kaucemburu pada benda mati?" ujar Teru disela tawanya, mengipas diri dengan bukunya.

 _Iya!_ Sayangnya sisi _tsundere_ Hiro membuat ia langsung mengerem keinginannya untuk berteriak seperti itu. Alih-alih, ia menjawab, "Bu-bukan cemburu juga, kautahu! Aku... hanya--" usapan lembut pada pucuk kepala membuatnya bungkam.

"Bohong," celetuk Teru dengan nada usil disela tawanya, asyik mengacak surai merah sang vokalis mungil, "sini deh." Menggenggam tangan Hiro dan menariknya masuk ke dalam van, sang pemuda Nishizawa tak begitu terkejut melihat Hiro tak protes.

Hiro nyaris mendorong Teru--yang sengaja duduk amat dekat dengannya, saking dekatnya sampai paha mereka bersentuhan. "A-Apa?!" raungan protesnya terkhianati oleh wajah yang semerah rambutnya.

"Bantu aku mengisi TTS ini."

"Hah?!"

Teru hanya menatap si bungsu Moriuchi sejenak, sebelum menggenggam pensil dan matanya beralih pada TTS-nya. "Oke... nomor tiga menurun, 'Saya'? Kata lainnya..."

"Aku." Hiro refleks menyeletuk, diluar kesadarannya. Masih ngambek. Fokusnya teralih pada luar jendela van, menatap setengah melamun mobil yang berlalu-lalang.

Agak terkejut dengan celetukan Hiro, Teru kemudian melihat pertanyaan berikutnya. Sebuah senyuman usil menghiasi wajah orientalnya, sembari ia berujar sengaja di dekat telinga Hiro, "Berikutnya, 'panggilan untuk pacar tercinta'? Enam huruf..."

"Sayang."

Bahkan kali ini pun, Hiro menjawab tanpa sadar. Tak sabaran, Teru membaca keras-keras soal terakhir TTS-nya, "Yang ini, 'sudut pandang kedua menggunakan kata'?"

Helaan napas menyusul jawaban, "Kamu."

"Aku sayang kamu juga!"

 _Duk!_ Kening Hiro mulus meluncur mencium kaca van, terkejut karena seruan riang Teru yang mendadak memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Ia langsung balik badan menghadap Teru dengan wajah terbengong-bengong, merasa agaknya tadi salah dengar.

"Hah?"

"Jangan ber-'hah' saja, dong! Tadi kau sendiri yang menjawab soal TTS-nya!"

"Apa?!"

"Dan tadi jawabanmu itu; 'Aku', 'Sayang', dan 'Kamu'. Nah, kalau tiga jawaban itu disambung menjadi satu kalimat, jadinya apa?" tanya Teru dengan nada menggoda.

Setengah bingung, Hiro asal menjawab, "Er, 'aku sayang kamu'...?" Detik berikutnya, pipi si pemuda Moriuchi dihiasi semburat merah begitu menyadari jawaban asal yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Aku sayang kamu juga!" Teru mengulang seruannya tadi dengan senyum satu mega watt, dan menarik kekasih mungilnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Maaf ya, aku mengabaikanmu tadi. Janji deh, lain kali tidak akan mengabaikanmu sampai separah itu."

Malu-malu kucing adalah istilah yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan tetingkah Hiro ketika memeluk balik Teru. "Asal kautahu, Teru, _dikacangi_ seperti tadi itu terasa seperti ditabrak bus tur milik _niisan_ -ku, tahu?"

Teru tertawa geli. " _Dikacangi_? Istilah apa lagi itu?"

"Selama kau mengabaikanku tadi, ada penjual kacang berteriak 'kacang mahal' terus-terusan, makanya kuciptakan istilah _dikacangi_ ," canda Hiro, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Teru.

" _Nee_ , Hiro."

"Hmm?"

"Main TTS lagi, yuk," ajak Teru, mencetuskan tantangan, "kita isi semua TTS di buku ini sebelum sampai ke Fukuoka, bagaimana?"

Melepas pelukannya, cengiran antusias di wajah Hiro mewakili jawabannya. "Asal tidak ada lagi soal bucin buatanmu yang menjebak, dan jangan mengacangiku, oke?"

**.**

**E.N.D**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo para Storyteller Indonesia, disini Fraux!
> 
> AKHIRNYA, INILAH ARSIP FANFIK MFS BAHASA INDONESIA PERTAMA DI FANDOM INI!!! /kalemeuy/. Tapi, dateng-dateng dah bawa aliran belok nih wkwkwk /ditabokmassa/
> 
> Btw, Fraux disini, ingin mengajak para Storyteller Indonesia sekalian, untuk meramaikan fandom My First Story tercinta di AO3 dengan karya-karya kalian, yang berbahasa Indonesia! ^^ 
> 
> Kita ramaikan bersama-sama, yak!! Yo, yo, yo, setor fanfik kalian dong~ 'Kan, seneng klo bisa liat fandom kita tercinta ini berwarna oleh fanfiksi kalian!
> 
> Akhir kata, silahkan tinggalkan Kudos dan Komen kalian dibawah jika berkenan ya~ Sekalian, Fraux juga pengen kenalan dengan sesama Storyteller Indonesia!
> 
> Sign,  
> Fraux


End file.
